


Past Mistakes

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hyungki rise, Lots of Angst, M/M, Past Showki, past KiHo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun realizes through a fatal error that he's made the wrong choice. After rectifying such a mistake, he has to deal with the consequences.Or that moment when Kihyun chose the wrong visual and has to handle the collateral damage.





	1. Chapter 1

Kihyun glances over at Hyungwon with a delighted smile, handing him a dish to dry. The younger returns the expression, and takes the dish gladly. Kihyun can’t help but laugh breathily to himself.

“It’s amazing how helpful you are when you want to be,” the vocalist teases. Hyungwon rolls his eyes at this.

“Well then maybe I won’t help you out as much,” the taller fires back, “if you’re gonna be that way about it.” Despite his words, he flashes the older a gentle smile, and nudges him gently with his arm. Kihyun chuckles through pursed lips at the younger’s actions, nudging him back slightly. They share a glance, easy smiles coming to them.

“Aiiish,” Minhyuk’s voice suddenly breaks through their silent happiness, causing them both to jump. “Seriously, I’m happy for you both, but you could give it a little more time before—”

“Hyunwoo and I are going to the gym,” Hoseok says as he steps into the room, interrupting Minhyuk’s warning. He freezes mid-step at seeing Kihyun and Hyungwon standing so close to one another in front of the sink. The lines at the corners of his eyes seem to tighten ever so slightly at the sight. He averts his gaze, clearing his throat as he turns from the room. “Don’t wait up, we’re going to be late getting back.”

“Be safe, you two!” Kihyun calls after him, doing his best to sound as if he didn’t notice the reaction. “Don’t work yourselves too hard!” Hoseok hums in acknowledgment, and the sound is quickly followed by the sound of a closing door. Minhyuk doesn’t even hesitate before shooting the couple an accusatory glance and leaving the room as well.

Kihyun returns his focus to washing the dishes from the day, his expression hardening.

“Just give him time, hyung,” Hyungwon tells the older, his voice incredibly gentle. “This’ll be an adjustment for everyone, but for him most of all. Hoseok-hyung will get used to it, I know, and so will the rest of them. They just need time.”

Kihyun turns, reaching up on his tiptoes to place a grateful kiss on the taller’s cheek.

“I know, Wonnie. I know.”

  
Hoseok gasps out a hard breath, pulling himself up on the chin-up bar with some difficulty. His muscles have begun to ache, a sign that he’s working out past his limit tonight, but he doesn’t really mind it. He’s vaguely aware of Hyunwoo watching him from off to the side, a weary light to his eyes, but the older says nothing.

The song producer heaves a heavy sigh as he finally drops from the bar. He moves wordlessly over to the bench where his water bottle sits, and pops it open to take a few gulps of water as he tries to catch his breath. The older man shifts slightly on his feet, as if unsure he should sit down as well. He does eventually, picking up a towel to wipe at his brow.

“Look, Hoseok-ah,” the leader finally speaks, his voice much lower than usual. “I know what it’s like to lose Kihyunnie to someone else, but one thing you can always be sure about with him is that he knows best. I know he cares about you enough to have not caused you so much pain if he didn’t think it was for the better.”

He glances over at his second-in-command, studying Hoseok’s reactions to his words. They both know how well Hyunwoo can relate to his current pain, Hoseok having been the cause of it back in their debut days. Well, not directly the cause of it, mind you, but he most certainly did have a part to play in the whole debacle.

“Everything will work out,” Hyunwoo goes on to assure him. He rests a comforting hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly. “I know it will.”

“Just like things worked out for you and Minhyukkie?” Hoseok finds himself asking, his voice thick with emotion as a sudden attack of tears fills his vision. He bites on his lower lip to keep himself from crying, though that’s never worked too well for him. He glances over at Hyunwoo, though he isn’t exactly sure what for.

“Exactly,” Hyunwoo tells him, giving the younger the softest smile he’s ever seen in all his life. The expression only serves to worsen Hoseok’s tears, a cry of utter heartbreak leaping from his lips as he throws himself into Hyunwoo’s embrace.

 

Minhyuk groans in exasperation as he checks the time on his phone again, wondering just where the rest of the hyung line could possibly be. Surely they couldn’t still be working out, could they?

As if on cue, the vocalist’s phone lights up with a new message from Hyunwoo. He quickly opens it, and his heart falls only an instant later as he reads a recount of what happened while the two were working out. He clicks his tongue in annoyance, gathering his fluffy blanket in one arm and his phone charger in the next to go to Hyunwoo’s room for the night. On his way, he passes by Kihyun, Hyungwon, and the two rappers watching a movie in the living room. Minhyuk catches a glance of the new couple holding hands as they chuckle at Jooheon’s screams over a simple jump scare, and an odd, defendant rage comes to him.

“I hope you’re happy, Kihyun-ssi,” he finds himself saying, glaring at the main vocalist. Kihyun turns to fire back a retort at the slightly-older, but the light in his eyes seems to dim at seeing Minhyuk’s face. This only gets the other more annoyed. “Hoseok-ah is having a breakdown at the gym right now, and Hyunwoo is having to comfort him. Now I have to fall asleep alone _again_ tonight because of the mess you’ve made.”

Kihyun doesn’t say anything, a pursing of his lips being the only semblance of a response. Minhyuk groans in aggravation once more, stomping from the room and slamming the bedroom door shut behind him. Changkyun and Jooheon glance at one another, the two youngest suddenly feeling very nervous in the tense silence.

“I’m going to bed,” Kihyun says softly, and then stands and leaves the room without waiting for a response. Hyungwon doesn’t even hesitate to follow.

“Hyung,” Jooheon calls after Hyungwon, earning a curious glance his way. “Mind if I sleep in your bed tonight? I think you and Kihyun-hyung need some space, so I figure I should just bunk somewhere else tonight…” Hyungwon gives the younger a grateful smile, and nods before going after Kihyun.

After a moment, Jooheon sighs and stretches his arms high in the air. He checks his phone for the time, and can’t help but shake his head at himself.

“It is getting pretty late,” he says. He claps Changkyun on the shoulder, smiling consolingly at the maknae. “Come on, I’m sure hyung won’t mind if we share his bunk.”

“I think I’m just gonna wait for Hyunwoo and Hoseok-hyung to get back,” Changkyun mumbles. Jooheon hums, gaze lingering suspiciously only a second longer on the other rapper before he moves.

“You don’t need to worry about them, Kkungie,” Jooheon tells him. “Everything will get back to normal soon, you’ll see.”

“I know, hyung,” Changkyun says, a thin smile set on his face. Jooheon nods, patting his shoulder before finally leaving him he.

Changkyun sighs a sigh much heavier than should be heard from someone so young, his eyes shifting towards the front door. Anxiety fills him for his most sensitive hyung, and he can’t help but send up a silent prayer that everything does, in fact, go back to normal soon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunwoo and Hoseok return some time later to the dorm, sweat pouring off them. Hyunwoo tells the younger goodnight as he hurries to get to the bathroom first, in no way interested in waiting the hour Hoseok is sure to take in the shower just so he can go to sleep clean. Hoseok hums in acknowledgment, and goes to set his things by the couch. In the dark, he almost misses Changkyun’s sleeping form sprawled out on the sectional.

Hoseok chuckles affectionately at the maknae, the boy bringing a genuine smile to the older’s lips for the first time in a while. The rapper pouts in his sleep, and stirs slightly. His eyes slowly open and squint into the dark.

“Hyung,” Changkyun says, his voice light and airy, “welcome home.” Hoseok chuckles again, and sits down next to his dongsaeng.

“You didn’t have to wait up for us, Kkungie,” Hoseok tells him softly, careful not to speak too loudly in the quiet dorm. “I told you all that when we left…”

“I wanted to,” Changkyun tells him, sitting up as he rubs at his eyes. Hoseok hums, and reaches over to ruffle the maknae’s hair.

“I appreciate it,” he says, “but you should go to bed. You need your rest.” Changkyun hums, as if in thought, and Hoseok can just barely make out the younger chewing on his bottom lip.

“Would you mind if I slept in your bed with you, hyung?” he asks, obviously trying to act as cute as possible to get his way. “Jooheon-hyung said I could share Hyungwon-hyung’s bunk with him, but I wouldn’t be able to sleep at all so close to all that snoring.”

“I don’t mind,” Hoseok answers easily, willing to do anything for his maknae, “but why aren’t you both sleeping in your room?”

“Um,” Changkyun mumbles, licking his lips as he glances around the room anxiously, “Minhyuk-hyung said something to Kihyun-hyung about… everything… and we figured we’d give him and Hyungwon-hyung some space to talk.” Hoseok remains silent, eyes falling to the floor. He should’ve realized that’d have something to do with it. Funny, he had almost forgotten his heartbreak for a minute there.

“Okay,” the older says at last, his voice much more subdued than before. The sound of the bathroom door opening creaks throughout the dorm, signifying their leader being finished with his shower, and Hoseok stands. “I’ll just go take a shower, and then I’ll be in there.” Changkyun nods, pausing only to give his hyung an affectionate smile and standing to go to the bed. Hoseok stands as well. He heaves a heavy sigh as he goes into the steam-filled bathroom, an unbidden tear eeking out of his eye as he passes by Kihyun’s room.

  
Changkyun finds it incredibly hard to fall asleep for the next hour and a half. He tosses and turns in Hoseok’s bed, tangling himself up in the covers. Jooheon’s and Hyunwoo’s snores echo in the otherwise silent room, followed by Minhyuk’s nonsensical mumbling every so often.

The maknae groans in aggravation, flopping on his side to face the wall once more. He pouts into the dark, crossing his arms across his chest in utter annoyance. He resigns himself to not getting any sleep tonight just for being nice and waiting up for his hyung, which honestly seems like an awful trade. He’ll just have to sleep in the practice room tomorrow while the others work on the choreo, and then stay late to catch up on the work.

Finally, Hoseok enters the room and snuggles up next to Changkyun. The rapper immediately turns and hugs his hyung close, resting his head atop the older’s chest. Hoseok chuckles, and Changkyun frowns fully as he notes the thickness in his voice. He’d been crying again.

“I’m surprised you’re not asleep yet,” he murmurs in a voice barely able to be heard over the sounds of sleep surrounding them. Changkyun merely hums in acknowledgment, his drowsiness from the day finally hitting him full force. Hoseok laughs again, the sound echoing deep in his chest. He runs his fingers through the maknae’s hair absentmindedly, and Changkyun finally manages to fall asleep a few minutes later.

Hoseok isn’t too far behind him, the sound of the younger’s light breathing proving to be the perfect lullaby.

  
Kihyun awakens early the next morning, as he always does. He hums as he snuggles closer to the source of heat beside him, wanting nothing more than to stay asleep.

However, he knows it’s much too late for that.

His fingers glide across something soft, a cloth different from his bedsheets. He hums again as he cracks open his eyes. A smile comes easily to him at seeing Hyungwon’s blank, peaceful face next to his own on the pillow. He moves a bit closer, pressing a gentle kiss against Hyungwon’s full lips.

Hyungwon mumbles something as Kihyun breaks away. The older only chuckles, shaking his head at his dongsaeng. He’s one of the heaviest sleepers of the group by far, always having been the last one Kihyun had been able to awaken since their debut. At least he’s bit closer now, so that Kihyun can begin waking up the younger sooner than before.

“Wonnie~” Kihyun calls softly, shaking Hyungwon by his shoulder. “Come on, yaja, it’s time to wake up.” Hyungwon mumbles once again, and Kihyun can only sigh. He finally moves to get out of bed, deciding to come back a little later to work more on getting the lanky boy up.

Kihyun hums as he gets dressed and leaves the room to begin waking up the others. He’s surprised at finding Jooheon and Changkyun aren’t in the room he typically shares with them, but he figured they just shared Hyungwon’s bunk. Not that they really needed to. All he and the younger did the night before was cuddle, after all.

After Minhyuk’s outburst, he didn’t feel up for much of anything else.

However, he is surprised for a second time this morning at finding the maknae and Hoseok cuddled up in the older’s bed. The sight gives him pause, his heart stumbling over a beat in his chest. It isn’t any sort of betrayal or anything like that he feels at seeing this, he’s sure. In fact, one day he had hoped that these two would…

Well, obviously it’s just taken less time than he’d expected it to. Which is great for Hoseok. Really.

Kihyun purses his lips as he refocuses on his task. He continues on his way into the room, and reaches over Hoseok to Changkyun. He’d always been the easiest to wake up out of all of them.

The maknae stirs in under an instant, sitting up from his spot on Hoseok’s chest, where Kihyun used to lay. Changkyun glances around confusedly for a moment, but soon his eyes land on Kihyun. They glance down at Hoseok, and then back to Kihyun.

The rapper seems to come to his senses, his eyes widening as he scrambles to separate himself from Hoseok.

“G-Good morning, hyung,” he says, licking his lips nervously. Kihyun chuckles, finding the younger’s anxious actions incredibly cute, and hums in acknowledgment before turning to work on the others. He’s vaguely aware of Hoseok mumbling something about needing more sleep, but he doesn’t bother to turn around.

He trusts the maknae will be able to get Hoseok up well enough without his help. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun watches from the bench along the wall with an unreadable gaze as Hoseok focuses on helping Changkyun with the choreography. The maknae’s always been good at picking up choreo quickly, so he doesn’t see why he all of a sudden needs special help with learning it.

“You okay?” Hyungwon asks, pulling the older’s focus off the two. Kihyun glances over, seemingly surprised, and a small grin comes to his pink lips. He nods, scooting closer despite how sweaty they both are and releasing a soft sigh. He turns his eyes back to the other members, watching now how Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, and Jooheon are joking around. Hyungwon’s gaze flicks between Kihyun and the others, or, rather, Kihyun, Hoseok, and Changkyun...

“You’re not... having second thoughts, are you?” Kihyun’s brows shoot up, and he looks over again with a look of utter shock.

“What?? Wonnie, of course not,” he answers, an incredulous chuckle escaping him. Hyungwon hums thoughtfully, his gaze seemingly glued to the wooden floor of the practice room. His eyes are clouded over in thought, those beautifully dark irises of his wavering in uncertainty.

“It’s still early enough for you to back out, if you want,” the younger continues, as if Kihyun hadn’t said anything. “There wouldn’t be any hard feelings. Hyung would be happy, and you wouldn’t be looking at him and Kyunnie like that...”

“Like what, yaja?” Kihyun asks confusedly, ignoring his own growing guilt. Hyungwon looks to him then, his face contorted into a look of disbelief.

“Like you’re still in love with him.”

“Okay guys, breaktime over,” Hyunwoo suddenly says, unwittingly breaking into their conversation at the worst time. Hyungwon stands without hesitation, takes his place in the group formation as their leader goes to restart the song. Kihyun stares at his back for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek hesitantly before going to take his own place, which is coincidentally right beside the younger. 

 

Changkyun isn’t stupid. He knows Kihyun had been watching him and Hoseok, how they interacted, all day that day. After all, the older has never exactly been one of the subtlest men on the planet. But, he didn’t say anything. He bit his tongue as Kihyun practically glared holes into the back of his head, as Kihyun acted unnecessarily possessive when he’d tried helping Hoseok to get his things together. 

He also doesn’t miss how Hyungwon keeps his distance, watching with an unreadable gaze how Kihyun watches them. 

Changkyun isn’t stupid, but he’s starting to wonder if Kihyun is.

That could be the only explanation for the older’s behavior now. All Hoseok had to do was start  _talking_  to someone else, and now Kihyun’s acting all jealous?? What kind of sense does that make??? Kihyun’s the one that broke Hoseok’s heart in the first place! Why can’t he give the older time to heal? 

He knows Hoseok notices this all, too, though the older doesn’t say anything. He’s probably doing his best to ignore how Kihyun’s acting, Changkyun thinks. The maknae knows he would do that in Hoseok’s shoes.

He should’ve seen this coming. Of  _course_ Kihyun would try to pull this. It’s been three weeks since the initial breakup, and even if Kihyun had found him sleeping in Hoseok’s bed, he has no right to be mad. Not after how he treated the older...

The maknae can’t help the vindictive pleasure that swells within him at noting how Hyungwon seems on edge due to how Kihyun’s been eyeing Hoseok and himself all day. He watches from the couch how Kihyun follows his new boyfriend, the one he’d—for some reason—left Hoseok for only three weeks ago. ...If he’s already having such clear doubts after such a short amount of time, then was it really the right decision? Changkyun doesn’t think so...

“You should go talk to Hoseok about all this,” Hyungwon spits at Kihyun, the annoyance clear in his voice. “It’s up to you two on how to handle this, not me.”

“Stop saying stuff like that!” Kihyun snaps back, stepping close in an attempt to close the distance. Hyungwon steps away, keeping the space between them. Kihyun visibly deflates, his eyes shining with hurt. After all, this is their first fight since becoming a couple. It took about three weeks, but it’s happening now, and Kihyun very much does  _not_  like it. “Wonnie, I chose  _you_ , I—"

“Obviously not,” Hyungwon interrupts, crossing his arms over his chest, “if you’re watching Hoseok like that... You’re obviously having second thoughts, obviously regretting it.”

“I’m not regretting anything,” Kihyun insists, his voice dripping with sincerity. “I don’t want to take back my decision. I... I’m  _very_ happy with you, Wonnie. It all feels different with you, better.” He pauses, closing the space between them in a single step, and takes Hyungwon’s hands in his, forcing the younger to uncross his arms. Hyungwon’s gaze softens a bit, though there’s still a hint of aggravation, of worry. “I just... I don’t know! It’s weird to see my ex moving on so easily when  _I’m_ the one who broke it off, I guess.”

Hyungwon hums thoughtfully, squeezing Kihyun’s hand slightly as if to console him. Kihyun sighs heavily, the guilt clear in his gaze, and the younger can’t help but pull him against his chest, hold him there in a comforting embrace. Kihyun practically melts into the touch, not typically one to just relax instantly like that, be held like he’s small and fragile. He wasn’t even like this with Hoseok for the majority of their relationship... But, like he said, everything is different with Hyungwon.

“Maybe it’s... because it’s so different?” Hyungwon offers, his tone soft. “This isn’t an adjustment just for him, but for you, too. You two were together for almost a year! There’s bound to be some lasting feelings so soon after the breakup, especially when you’re seeing each other every day like this.” Kihyun can’t help but chuckle airily, pulling away only far enough to look into Hyungwon’s eyes. He has the smallest of smiles pulling at his lips, one that had never come when he was with Hoseok.

“You know, Wonnie, you’ve got a pretty good brain in that beautiful head of yours~” he comments, teasing. Hyungwon scoffs, rolls his eyes. 

“Better than the one in your head,” Hyungwon replies, though he’s smirking good-naturedly. Kihyun laughs again, harder this time, as he pulls away.

“Come on, yaja,” he sighs, tugging Hyungwon along by the hand. Hyungwon smiles so genuinely as he studies how their fingers look intertwined together like they are... So perfect. “We should try and jump ahead in the shower line if we can. I’m tired, but I won’t have either of us stinking up our bed.” Hyungwon’s cheeks burn at the term ‘our’, his heart hammering a bit harder against his chest. He likes when Kihyun refers to something that used to be his alone as something that’s theirs now, he likes it a lot. 

As they pass through the hall, Changkyun catches a glance of the happy couple. A glimmer of bitterness shines within him at seeing they’ve apparently resolved their issue so quickly. He doesn’t think it’s fair, not with how Hoseok’s still sulking in the living room... No, it’s not very fair at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo, sorry it took me so long to update this!!!! ^^; I'm trying to go through some of my older fics to get them finished now, so hopefully this'll be as long as you'll have to wait for an update!! Thanks so much for your patience, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter <33333


End file.
